


Save You

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako Arisato travels back in time after her death, and tries to save a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



“I’m… really glad to have met you, Minako…” 

 

_ So am I… but don’t worry about me… just go on and live, okay?  _

 

* * *

 

The afterlife looks like the inside of a ramen store. I’m sitting at a table, and Shinjiro is sitting across from me… 

 

“Why are you here?!” 

 

_ You’re not dead, right?! Please don’t be dead… _

 

“...if you don’t like this place, we can always go somewhere else.” he answers, but I don’t think there’s a way to leave the afterlife… 

 

_ Wait, didn’t he say something similar… on our first kind-of date? We went to this ramen place, and he apologized for not knowing very many restuarants…  _

 

“No, I like the food. I… um, what day is it today?” 

 

“It’s… September 7th, I think…” he answers, but it was March 5th just an hour ago, when I saw him for the last time… 

 

_ Could I have gone back in time, maybe? But why did I come back to today, of all days… unless it’s to save him.  _

 

_ I don’t know if I can save myself, but I can definitely save him…  _

 

He’s looking at me with a bemused expression, and I realize that I’ve been staring into space and should probably provide him with some sort of explanation for what I’ve been doing. 

 

“Thanks. I’ve just been a little confused, with everything that’s happened…” I say, for I doubt he’ll believe it if I told him that I’m probably a time-traveller who’s going to save him from being shot. 

 

“...don’t doubt yourself; you’re not doing a bad job at leading us…” 

 

He finishes eating and begins to walk back to the dormitory, and I take his hand and join him. 

 

* * *

 

_ The only reason he didn’t die was because he was wearing that watch I found at the police station, so I need to retrieve it as soon as possible and give it to him…  _

 

“Minako, are you coming with us?” Mitsuru asks, and I should be going with them to the hospital, but I don’t want to forget about the watch, and the sooner he gets it, the less likely his death is… 

 

“I have to run an errand.” I answer, before I run towards the police station. 

 

_ I’m sorry… but I don’t know if anyone’d believe me if I told them the truth…  _

 

“Is there a watch here?” I ask when I reach the station. 

 

“Luckily, we have one, but I doubt it’ll be very useful.” the officer says as he hands me a pocketwatch. 

 

_ It saved someone’s life.  _

 

“Thank you.” I say, before I stuff the watch in my pocket and sprint back to the dormitory, where Shinjiro is sitting on the couch and petting Koromaru. 

 

“Is this yours?” I ask, as I join him on the sofa and hand him the watch. 

 

“How did you know?” 

 

“Just a lucky guess.” 

 

_ Don’t take it off, okay? Just in case I can’t get you away from that alley on October 4th, I want you to live.  _

 

* * *

 

“Could you teach me how to cook?” I ask, in an attempt to break the silence between us. 

 

_ You taught Fuuka, the… last time, I suppose, and your food is amazing, so I can learn from you too…  _

 

“You’d be better off asking someone else.” 

 

“I think most of the others are visiting someone in the hospital, and I want to get to know you.” 

 

“...you’re such a strange person…” he answers, before his voice trails off. 

 

_ I know you think it’s pointless to get to know someone who’s going to die, but I will keep you alive. _

 

“I think it’s important for a leader to know all of their people, and you just recently joined us.” I say, even though part of me wants to tell him that I love him or that this has all happened before. 

 

“You could ask-” he begins, before I interrupt him. 

 

“I don’t think other people could tell me everything about you.” I say, as the front door opens. 

 

* * *

 

_ The… there’s a full moon on October 4th, so going out of town on that day with him just looks really irresponsible, even though stopping the Shadows accelerates the end of the world… but if I told anyone that, I don’t know if they’d believe me…  _

 

_ October 3rd, on the other hand…  _

 

“Do you still want to learn how to cook?” Shinjiro asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

 

“Yes.” I answer, as I follow him into the kitchen and try not to lose myself in my head again. 

 

“...we have ingredients for fried rice, lemon-herb chicken, and tomato pasta in the fridge. What do you want to make?” 

 

“Everything.” 

 

_ Plus dessert. That’s my favorite part of both cooking and eating.  _

 

“There’s not enough room to store everything.” he says, as he passes me a pile of bowls and measuring cups. 

 

“I was thinking of making a special dinner for everyone.” I answer, and he doesn’t respond. 

 

_ We did it the last time and everyone loved it. But… to you, this is the first time, so you have no idea of what’s going to happen…  _

 

“Besides, it’d be a shame to see all this food go to waste.” I quip, and he briefly cracks a smile. 

 

“...I guess you’re right.” he responds, before passing me a cutting board and some tomatoes. 

 

* * *

 

_ The food in the afterlife probably can’t compare to anything he just made… and I probably should start making plans to do more things with him.  _

 

“In a few weeks, do you want to go somewhere with me?” I ask, as we walk down the road to a tea store. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

_ A concert. A convention. A sports game…  _

 

“The town I used to live in.” I blurt out, and I have no idea why I went with that. 

 

_ It’s an entire day away from here, so he’ll be out of town on October 4th and won’t die?  _

 

There’s a cup of tea in front of me, and it’s the color of blood… and Shinjiro’s probably expecting me to talk to him. 

 

“I… just feel like I should go back, I guess.” 

 

“Minako, I understand...” he says, and I don’t want to keep lying to him. 

 

_ I’ll tell him… after October 4th. I’ll tell everyone else that too… I hope they believe me.  _

 

* * *

 

It’s the beginning of October, and I am standing on a train station platform. No one seemed to mind that I would be leaving for a day or two, probably because they thought I was going to be paying my respects to my parents. 

 

_ I don’t know if he’s coming, though. If he isn’t, I’ll go back and tell them that my train left already.  _

 

“...sorry for being late, Minako.” he says, as the train pulls into the station. 

 

“I’m just glad you’re here with me, Shinjiro.” I answer, as we walk onto the train and sit down. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. :)


End file.
